Hunter Chameleon
Hunter_Chameleon is the leader/founder of the Seven Mercenaries (where he holds the spot of Quint). He is also a member of Deep Impact, as Searchman, of Cossack's Comrades, as Skullman, and Cosmos, as Crown Thunder. Background Before Hunter originally comes from a parallel universe, devastated by a nuclear war around 2050. He was the subject of a time-travel experiment, which goal was to send him back in time and prevent the War. This didn't work, as he was sent in the Team Universe instead. The Seven Mercenaries Hunter adapted himself to life in a new universe, regularly frequenting Henry's pub. After a big fight occurred some night, he and six other persons were "saved" by Wily and became the Seven Mercenaries. It's around that time that Hunter and Wily secretly worked on the Fatal Five. During a mission, Hunter and the other Mercs escaped and stole the Marauder, becoming a Team of their own. The rest is history. Searchman When Hunter arrived in this universe, he was equipped with a device containing all of his memories. In his freak arrival, the device got separated from its owner, and somehow became sentient. Saturn Ballad found it some day, and put it in a body of its own. After a few times, both people joined Deep Impact. The War Shortly after the events of Wanted, the Mercs were hired by General Cutman to form the basis of the Scissor Army. As a result, the Team went missing until the beginning of the Business of War. On the opposite, Searchman aligned himself with Cossack when the War broke out. Both didn't get that successful during the War, with one losing a teammate after a fight with the Mechanical Maniacs, and the other getting infected with Evil Energy and, later on, being possessed by Mesmerman. Despite whatever vows or promises they could have made, Quint and Searchman only dueled once, in what was a "shoot you in the back" contest, with the SA Officer winning by blasting his "twin" to pieces. After the Marauder was taken over, the Mercs were jailed until the end of the War, when their brainwash and upgrades were reverted, and the Marauder given back. Searchman and the other Impacters have been put offline after a final Mesmerman-related incident, but the "disappearance" of the later freed them all from evil infulence. Skullman Officially, Hunter as Skullman hasn't appeared yet. It is certain, however, that the destruction of Searchman is related to his genesis. When Searchman was destroyed, Regulus did a copy of his mind, and is currently attempting to clean it of Evil Energy influence, and to rebuild a new body for it. Crown Thunder Lord Mathias Hunter de Caméléon is the long-time relative of another Hunter (who landed in the Battle network universe). After a certain time of exploring the world on his own, he found out he was in a fully-known world, with nothing left to discover. Deception and wandering led him to meet Cosmos, who promised him the exploration of space as soon as the Earth was destroyed. Now operating with Crown Thunder, Hunter is ready to take on anyone that stands between him and the upper sea. Alternates An alternate version of Hunter as Captain Quint exists. In this story, he and his Mercs were serving along the original Scissor Army, playing the role of dirty backstabbers on the human rebellion. It is unknown if this story is "canon" to this particular continuity. Profile Personality *Originally, Hunter was a quiet and rather unsure fellow. However, he tends to speak more with people he considers friends, and will do anything to help them. His time as Captain Quint in the Scissor Army made him much more of a leader, as he got more confidence in himself. Whether this is personal development, or induced by General Cutman's upgrades is still up to debate. *Searchman tends to be more certain about his actions. However, due to his origins, he presents a certain lack of feelings and tends to speak computer-like. *Skullman is even colder than Searchman, thanks to a complete lack of empathy. Even if his speech impediment is gone, he has a colder voice than Soundwave and Shockwave combined. *Hunter de Caméléon is a French noble, with all it implies in terms of arrogance towards anyone without blue blood. However, he has a strong respect of hierarchy, and can be a valuable friend. Crown's and Hunter's interests are rather opposed (especially if it concerns the opposite gender), and the two argue much on what to do. Weapons As Quint *Quint uses a buster and his Sakugarne (transformed in a drill-arm). During his time in the Scissor Army, the Sakugarne was upgraded to a plasma turret, and he received a rapier. *Searchman uses the weapons from the original MM8 character, in addition to a retractable bayonet. *Skullman uses a rather varied arsenal : Skull Barriers, buster, claw, energy daggers... His appearance can also be used as a psychological weapon. *Crown Thunder manipulates electricity in several ways, from summoning thunder bolts to using electric weapons. He can also summon a group of lackeys that will distract the enemy. As Searchman * Homing Snipers : Searchman can lock this missiles on every signal he can read, which, associated with his large range of visors, allows him to target nearly everything. * Hiding : Searchman is a master of stealth, and uses every cover to his benefit. This ability is used at its best in jungle fight. * Janus Gatling : implemented on his right arm, this heavy gun can fire behind Searchman if needed, thanks to its twin cannon. He can't fire with both cannons at the same time, though, as the double recoil would crush the gun on itself. The large and solid structure allows for a use as a heavy club in melee. * Two heads : Both of Searchman's heads can turn at 360°. The left head controls the weapon systems, while the second head monitors the visors and the radar. Destroying the respective head will deactivate the according system. Since Searchman constantly switches his mind between both heads, with a large number of backups, he can "survive" with a severed head. This ability is particularly useful at the base, as Searchman can simultaneously perform two tasks (typing on a comp at full-speed and having a coherent, uncut discussion with someone at the same time) with ease. * Visors : Searchman is fitted with a large number of visors : night-vision, heat vision, infrared... His radar allows him to spot every ennemy in a short radius around him (around 500 metres). After his battle with Wraithman, Searchman's been working on a radioscopic visor (like the one in Metroid Prime). * Baionet knife : Searchman's left wrist is fitted with a retractable baionet (like the Heavy Arms from Gundam Wing) * Armor : Searchman's armor is resistant against most attacks, and is even invulnerable to his own missiles. * Weakness : Searchman is particularly weak to fire-based weapons, or to blade-based melee weapons. Trivia *RL-Hunter is a huge Fallout fan, as his backstory reveals it. You should play it sometime, too. *The Seven Mercenaries is RL-Hunter's first Team, and the first Team he founded. Quite a good start, eh ? *Hunter is French, and as such, has an horrible accent. *As his pic implies it, RL-Hunter loves Live-Action RPs, and RPs in general. Category:Epilogue Characters